The number of duplexers mounted on a mobile phone has been increasing associated with the mobile phone's ability to handle multiple bands and multiple modes. On the other hand, in order to solve the shortage of space caused by acceleration in adding multiple functions to the mobile phone, the request for reducing size of a wireless section has become strong. Because of such background, expectation is high for a multi-duplexer module having integrated therein multiple duplexers.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a multi-duplexer module 900 shown in FIG. 16. The multi-duplexer module 900 includes an antenna terminal 902, a matching circuit 931, a first duplexer 932, and a second duplexer 933. The first duplexer 932 is connected to the antenna terminal 902 via the matching circuit 931, and the second duplexer 933 is connected directly to the antenna terminal 902.